delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Grey International Airport
The '''Nicholas Grey International Airport (NGIA) '''was partially opened in June 2012, after begining construction in July 2007. The Airport is named after the late Nicholas Grey, who was famed for being the CEO of Blixium and the Worldwide Broadcasting Corparation (WWBC). He also has a large role in the creation of the Delongo Board and the Delongo Board Organization. The airport is located in South Blix, and is the second largest airport in South Blix behind the Marci Anne Blix International Airport with three terminals. The airport was fully completed in 2015. It is situated on East Square Island, accessible via The NGIA was a benefit that the Marci Anne Blix International Airport (MABIA) lacks, which is that it is located in the downtown core of South Blix, while the MABIA is located to the West of the city. The Marci Square Renewal Project (MSRP) The Marci Square Renewal Project or MSRP is the group that is organizing the architecture reform in the aging Marci Square. They were formed in 2005 by Jane Carter of East South Blix. Carter is the President of the Blix Mall Association. The MSRP began by aiding in the renewal of Marci Square Central. They funded buildings such as the Blix Place. In 2008 they moved away from the centre of the square because they believed their mission "was complete" Since 2008, they have focused on the North Marci Square where the WWBC and Blix Mall are located. They began by planing an expansion for the rapidly growing Blix Mall, which at the time was already the largest Shopping Mall in the world (Later it would be beat by the West Blix Mall and then the New London Place). Eventually in 2009 they began work on the Ryan Rowling International Airport. When Rowling found out that his name was being used, he kindly asked for them to reconsider. He suggested names such as Nicholas Grey or James Anderson (at the time no airport existed named the James Anderson). The MSRP decided to simply name it the Marci Square International Airport. Until the passing of Nicholas Grey in 2011. That was when they decided to name it the Nicholas Grey International Airport. Terminals Terminal One Terminal One, which will be opening in January 2013 will be the second largest terminal in the NGIA. According to the Marci Square Renewel Project, will mainly host flights to Europe, and Oceania, however as all Terminals in the NGIA it will be flexible, and is open for further flights and operations. The Terminal can host up to 32 planes at one time. This Terminal has agreements with FedEx and UPS, so they will have planes going out as well. The Terminal will be directly across from the New Blix Mall Exapnsion which will be opening in 2014, according to the Marci Square Renwel Project's Blix Mall Expansion division. Terminal Two Terminal Two will be the largest Terminal in the NGIA. It will be opening in March 2013 (sometime before South Blix 2013). It is located across from Air Avenue, which will the Airplane Maintenance, Storage and Building Sector of the NGIA. Directly next to it will be the New Blix Mall Expansion, which will be opening the same year as Terminal Two. The Take off is facing the East. The terminal will be able to hold up to 42 planes at any time. The Terminal will be mainly responsible for North American flights, according to the MCRP. As all of the other terminals in the NGIA, it will be flexible to comply with other flights as well. Terminal Three "The Mothership" Terminal Three will be the main terminal in the NGIA, but will not be opening until February 2013. It will be the last terminal to open in the NGIA. It started construction by Fly International Inc. in July 2012. Due to it's complex design and materials being used, it has a longer predicted opening time. The terminal will be located right next to the Urban Buisness Park on Market Avenue, which is opening in 2013. On the otherside of the terminal will be a large Costco, and the already open, Delongo Market. The take-off is facing North. The terminal will be able to hold as many as 36 planes at any time. Acording to the MSRP, it will mainly be handiling flights to/from Asia, Africa and South America. Asa with all terminals it is flexible, and will take other flights as well. Category:Airports Category:Infastructure Category:South Blix